Observing
by Eliana Panthera
Summary: -'Caitlin had pulled her in, just like she had with Ari.'- /KateZiva/ Oneshot


**Title: **Observing (1/1)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **Romance, Smut, Angst

**Pairing(s): **Kate/Ziva

**Character(s): **Ziva David, Kate Todd, Three unimportant OCs

**Summary: **'Caitlin had pulled her in, just like she had with Ari.'

**Disclaimer: **It isn't mine. :(

**Author's Note: **This is my first time writing smut in AGES, so it might not be amazing. But at least I tried, right?

XXX

"I have been…stood up."

The simultaneous coos of apology and invitations to join them erupted from the women in front of her, and Ziva had to force back a smirk of triumph. One woman, a redhead with a shock of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, pulled out a chair and gently, but firmly, pushed Ziva down into it. The Israeli's hand was pried open, a glass of strange-colored alcohol shoved into it. She let it all happen.

She had followed Caitlin Todd to this club, to observe her. The Israeli woman was curious as to why she had caught her brother's attention, and following her and getting close to her had been the best possible way to gain some answers.

When Caitlin had moved to the dance floor a while ago, Ziva had waited a few moments then casually risen to her feet, moving lazily through the crowd. After a few moments of moving and gyrating and blending in, Ziva had ended up dancing next to Caitlin and her friends, listening to them giggle and shout about petty things, voices barely audible over the pounding beat.

Ziva and Kate had ended up dancing close together, and she had taken the chance to introduce herself. Over the loud beat of the music that made their bones rattle and matched the speed of their heartbeats, Kate had asked Ziva if she was here with someone. When Ziva told her that her date had not shown up, the brunette had looked apologetic and had dragged her back to the table where he friends had already drifted to.

That was how Ziva had ended up where she was, sipping on a beverage that made her cringe inwardly (It was far too sweet for her tastes, and it seemed to stick to her lips and meld itself into her cheeks and the roof of her mouth). Caitlin's friends seemed nice enough, though not the type of people Ziva would spend her time with. They gossiped about things that Ziva had to pretend to care or know about. Kate simply sipped at the drink that was cradled in her palms, nodding or shaking her head when she was asked a question.

"Dammit, I forgot! We don't even know you're name, do we Miss I've-been-ditched-by-a-good-for-nothing-asshole?" Hailey, one of Kate's three friends (the one who was obviously the most intoxicated), said, and the other women nodded their agreement, looking at her expectantly.

Ziva took a sip of her drink, forcing back a shudder at the taste and buying herself some time to think it over, "My name is Emma." Hailey introduced herself, Caitlin, Linda, and Elizabeth, even though she had already done so. Ziva simply nodded, pretending like she had had no idea who any of her 'companions' were until that moment.

"I love this song!" Kate said suddenly-the first thing she had really said since she had spoken to Ziva on the dance floor-and Ziva felt a strange, unfamiliar…fluttering in her chest at the smile that lit up the older woman's face, "Does anyone want to go out and dance with me?"

The other women looked at each other, declining for various reasons. Kate sighed, looking at Ziva with pleading eyes, and the Israeli woman nodded slowly, "I will dance with you." Immediately, Caitlin perked up, slammed her empty glass on the table, and grabbed Ziva's hand, dragging her out on to the dance floor. The Israeli woman let the object of attention pull her through the ground, humming along to the song that she did not know.

Kate was a very good dancer, and Ziva barely managed to focus on her own dancing and not on the way that Caitlin's hips moved and how the brunette took her bottom lip between her teeth in a way that was more than a little…sexy. Suddenly, she understood why Ari was so entranced by Kate Todd. She was gorgeous.

Somehow, they ended up moving closer together, arms brushing, hips bumping, skin pressed against skin. Ziva felt a buzz rocketing through her system, and she was almost positive that it was not from the small amount of alcohol she had consumed. Everywhere her body brushed against Kate's, she felt herself set on fire.

When a slower song started, Kate pulled Ziva tightly against her body, and Ziva wondered if the other woman was more drunk than she had originally seemed. But the Israeli didn't mind, forgetting for a few moments that she was here to observe Caitlin, not to grow attracted to her. Kate's breasts brushed against Ziva's through the thin material of their dresses, her breath warm on the younger woman's neck.

Without thinking, Ziva pulled Kate into a kiss. The brunette's mouth opened against hers, and it was messy and _perfect_. Ziva sunk her fingertips into Caitlin's hipbones, nipping on the older woman's lip as she broke the kiss, "I want to take you back to my hotel room and ravish you until you scream my name."

"I think I like that idea," Kate murmured breathily, and Ziva knew then that she was _definitely _drunk. A sober Caitlin Todd would have stared at her like she was crazy (at least, if Ari ahd described her strict morals correctly).

This time, Ziva was the one that was dragging Caitlin through the crowd on the dance floor. Their table was empty, and Kate guessed that her friends had gone into the throng of moving, gyrating people, or were at the bar hitting on guys. She grabbed her purse and Ziva followed the brunette out to the parking lot. They called a cab, deeming themselves unable to drive.

After giving the cabby a nice show, full of tonguing and groping, they got a free ride, and stumbled into the lobby of Ziva's hotel room. Caitlin smashed their lips together the second the elevator doors slid closed and hid them from view, and Ziva slid her hands down to grab the brunette's ass. Kate gasped against her lips, wrapping a long leg around Ziva's waist and moaning into her mouth.

They broke apart at the sound of the elevator doors opening, and held each other up as they stumbled in the direction of Ziva's hotel room. Ziva unlocked the door (something that took several tries), and before it had even finished closing, they were kissing again.

Ziva swept Kate off her feet, breaking the kiss long enough to carry her over to the bed and set her gently on top of it. Kate smiled at her and pulled her down for another kiss, skipping her lips and moving to decorate her neck with licks and kisses. A groan bubbled up in Ziva's throat and slid past her lips, and she tilted her head to the side, giving Kate more access.

At the same time, she reached around and tugged at the zipper of Kate's dress, pulling it down with fumbling fingers. She felt Caitlin smirk against her collarbone as she asked, "Excited, are we, Emma?"

For a moment, Ziva was confused as to who Emma was. Then she remembered that was how she had introduced herself, and that was who Kate thought she was. Tonight, Ziva was no longer herself. She was who Kate thought she was.

Kate helped Ziva slide off her dress, and Ziva stared with wide eyes at the brunette's creamy, flawless skin. Silently, she took in every inch of it, running her hands over Kate's arms, tracing the faint outlines of her abs, brushing fingers over her nipples through her lacy bra. Caitlin groaned as Ziva unhooked her bra, tossing the object across the room. She kissed the soft, smooth skin between Kate's breasts, running her tongue along the valley.

A soft, pleading whimper slipped past Kate's lips, and Ziva took a hard, rose-colored nipple into her mouth. It pebbled even more under her tongue, and she reached up and caressed the other small bud. Kate moaned as Ziva's teeth grazed over the top of her nipple before the Israeli switched breasts, trying to lavish them with equal attention.

Ziva kissed back up Kate's neck, fingers dancing over the smooth skin of Kate's inner thighs. Her fingertips brushed over Caitlin's panties, and she could feel the wetness through the material. A shudder of arousal ran through Ziva's body as Kate moaned weakly beneath her.

Slowly, teasingly, Ziva slid her fingers under the hem of Kate's panties and slid them over the brunette's hips, kissing over her chest and down her stomach. She took a second to swirl her tongue in Kate's navel before pulling the other woman's underwear off and throwing the garment over near her bra.

Ziva kissed Caitlin's inner thighs, teasing her and making her groan. She slid her fingers up, cupping Kate's sex in her palm and feeling the heat radiating from the swollen folds. Gently, Ziva kissed Caitlin's mons and spread her lower lips apart; running her tongue along the brunette's slit.

A soft moan escaped from Kate's lips, and Ziva felt the older woman's legs wrap around her body, heels digging into the Israeli's bare back. Ziva continued to move her tongue, grazing her teeth over Kate's clit and teasing the brunette's entrance. Each movement drew a new sound from the writhing brunette.

"Tell me what you want," Ziva muttered, surprised at the gravelly sound of her voice as she lapped at Kate's clit again, rolling it beneath the tip of her tongue as she grazed her teeth other the top.

Kate moaned loudly and said, "Three fingers. Inside. Fuck me hard. Please."

Immediately, Ziva complied, sliding three fingers slowly into Kate's soaking heat. Velvety walls closed tightly around the digits, and Ziva realized that it had been a while since Kate had been with someone.

Kate cursed and moaned, bucking against Ziva's fingers as the Israeli curled them and ran them along her inner walls. It was an amazing feeling, and she suppressed a moan, the sound vibrating against Kate's swollen clit.

Ziva took the bundle of nerves into her mouth, running her tongue around it and caressing it with her teeth as she thrusted her fingers in and out of Kate's body, fucking her hard, just liked she wanted. Caitlin cried out and moaned and let out half-sobs, and Ziva smirked at every sound that she caused the other woman to make.

Suddenly, Kate's body seized up. Her walls tightened around Ziva's fingers, rippling and squeezing her. The brunette moaned and shuddered, crying out loudly, "Emma, oh my god. _Emma!_" Her whole body shook, bucking wildly as her head thrashed back and forth with each wave of orgasm that passed through her body.

Ziva couldn't help but feel a pang as Caitlin called out a name that wasn't hers. She hid the wince that passed through her features, though, slowly sliding her fingers from Kate's heat and licking them clean as the brunette came down from her high. Caitlin, looking flushed and happy, grinned and reached up, pulling Ziva into a kiss.

Any and all coherent thoughts packed their bags and fled from Ziva's mind for the rest of the night.

XXX

When Ziva awoke the next morning, Kate was sleeping soundly in her arms. A sharp pain filled Ziva's chest as she realized what she had done. She had gotten too close to the other woman, and she had completely screwed up.

Caitlin had pulled her in, just like she had with Ari.

Ziva sighed sadly and kissed Kate softly on the shoulder before carefully pushing herself out of the bed. She gathered her clothes and dressed herself, wiping away a few stray tears as she did so.

"You're name isn't Emma, is it?"

The soft voice came from behind her, and Ziva didn't even bother to turn around as she said softly, "My name is Ziva David."

"You're his sister, aren't you?"

Ziva turned this time, and saw Caitlin sitting up in bed, not bothering to hide herself as she sheets pooled around her hips. Hurt and confusion were reflected on Kate's face as she muttered, "You have his eyes."

"Ari is my brother, yes. I am sorry, Caitlin. I am so fucking sorry."

With that, Ziva turned and left the hotel room.


End file.
